


long way home

by arobynsung



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Headcanon, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's the longer route home, but harry gets there eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	long way home

**Author's Note:**

> i make confetti of the epilogue.

the heartthrob thing never really abates; there's always an event that requires the boy who lived's presence that reminds the wizarding world that harry is all grown up now, despite his being ineligible. he avoids them as much as possible, but feels guilty about not attending charity and memorial events, and as this is a people dedicated to making up for the absolute cock up of the last twenty years, they go on for quite some bit.

he tries the auror corps. bloody disaster. and ron's better for his leaving anyway, though he'd never say it out loud.

he does not marry ginny.

then hermione wrangles him into looking at the potter estates and the seat on the wizengamot he was technically owed at his majority. he bloody hates it. but there are far too many laws that need striking down, and a justice system in need of complete overhaul so he does his part. did he mention he bloody hates it?

his only moments of peace for a long time come from his meetings with george to go over his investment, which has profited rather nicely. he escapes into a world where the adults are rather irrelevant and irreverence is a priority. he even designs a few toys and pranks.

he has a bit of a breakdown at the seven year memorial, and fucks off to the continent for a year. he comes back with a new wand, of his own making no less, and a new passion. he is off to the continent with regularity as a necessity of his training, and he finds he is rather a gifted wandmaker's apprentice. the work is difficult, time, magic, and mind consuming, and as rewarding as anything. it's his calling. and he's just glad that this time it is one of his choosing.

circling and at once embedded into his life are his best friends, his lovers, his partners. who for some reason remain, always, and are patient and understanding and wait for him to settle, pure in the belief that he will, and that they'll be there.

he does. they are.

his life is full. he is learning to trust it.

so _that's_ love.


End file.
